Tony Tony Chopper
Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi. He came from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join Luffy, as well as being the youngest member on board. He has a bounty of 50 due to being mistaken for the crew's pet. Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, but his Devil Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate because it was broken during his search for the Amiudake when he was younger (where he thought the Amiudake can cure Hiluluk's disease). He usually wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross (given to him by Hiluluk) and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. As Oda's style evolved and many readers commented on how cute Chopper was, as a result, Chopper has been given a much more "chibi" like appearance, meaning that when in his preferred transformation (which he calls Brain Point), he has a larger head and eyes and a less defined muzzle than earlier in the series. Many female characters, such as Nami, Robin, Makino, Porche, Shakky, and Vivi find Chopper very cute. A running gag is that various characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "a raccoon") while in his Brain Point or hybrid form. The word "tonakai", which is the Japanese word for "reindeer", from which the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived from. His Heavy Point or human form is likewise mistaken for a gorilla (or an abominable snowman on his home island). Before the Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Chopper has the same outfit throughout most of the series. In the Alabasta Arc, he wore a shirt with a green-lined collar, then a bigger one with giant sleeves that is light blue with dark blue liners. In the Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a red leather jacket. After the Timeskip Chopper now wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, which he takes off when he transforms into Heavy Point, and a orange pair of shorts. Aside from being slightly slimmer and having his fur changing from dark brown into a light brown color, Chopper's Brain Point form has not changed. His Walk Point (reindeer) form has grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp. His horns are larger, he has more muscle, and his fur is longer. His Heavy Point has become exceedingly larger and more muscular, being almost the size of Dosun. He also developed new transformations through his research during the timeskip, which he debuts on Fishman Island, including Kung Fu Point (which he uses to defeat Neptune's soldiers) and a revised Horn Point (which he uses against Daruma). While on Punk Hazard, he was given a black coat by Kin'emon using his unnamed Devil Fruit ability. References External Links *Reindeer — Wikipedia article on Chopper's actual species. *Tanuki — Wikipedia article on Chopper's alleged species. *Shapeshifting — Wikipedia article on Chopper's ability. Site Navigation ca:Tony Tony Chopper de:Tony Chopper es:Tony Tony Chopper fr:Tony Tony Chopper it:Tony Tony Chopper pt:Tony Tony Chopper ro:Tony Tony Chopper ru:Тони Тони Чоппер Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Doctors Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Drum Island Characters Category:Martial Artists